Sesengrau 3: Kannibalismus
„Und wenn die Qual des Hungers kommt, dann fallen alle Hemmungen.“ Sesengrau hätte kaum malerischer liegen können als zwischen den nebelumspielten Feldern, den dunkel befremdlichen Wäldern den sanften Hügeln die sich auf und ab hoben. Einzig der Kirchturm, dessen Glocke unnachahmlich über die Straßen, Dächer und kleinen Geschäfte schallte, überragte all die zumindest ein Stück weit. Selbst der etwas außerhalb gelegene Fischerteich schien einen schönen Traum entsprungen. Doch selten trügte eine Idylle so wie diese… Ganz Sesengrau hatte sich am kleinen Dorffriedhof, zur Beerdigung der Familie Schneider versammelt und lauschte den teilweise sehr ausschweifenden Worten des Pfarrer Braun. Von ihm konnte man mit gutem Recht sagen dass er mit seinen 80 Jahren zum Urgestein des Dorfes gehörte. Er erlebte alle Höhen und Tiefen dieser Gemeinde mit, und selbst die große Hungersnot im Winter 55 schien er, als einer der Wenigen, unbeschadet überlebt zu haben. Der Winter 55 ist ein Thema über das im Ort nur sehr wenig gesprochen wurde… also noch weniger als über andere schwierige Themen. Die jüngere Generation wusste lediglich das Sesengrau wochenlang von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten war. Noah Weiß, Nickolas Krämer und Karl Richter sahen betreten auf das schwarze kalte Loch, in das der Sag ihrer Freundin, Magdalena Schreiber, nun hinunter gelassen wurde. „Hier an diesem schwarzen Tag unserer Gemeinde bedauern wir das dahin scheiden einer, von uns hoch geschätzten Familie.“ Sprach Pfarrer Braun monoton. „Was ist eigentlich mit der kleinen Maria passiert?“ Flüsterte Nickolas Noah zu. „Verschwunden.“ Knurrte dieser nur und beobachtete Karl mit sorgenvollem Blick, ihn hatte der Tod Magdalenas wohl am meisten mitgenommen. „Diese drei werden, auch wenn sie nicht mehr unter uns weilen, auf ewig in unseren Herzen Weiterleben.“ Halte die Stimme von Pfarrer Braun durch die Menge. Es muss dieser eine Satz gewesen sein, der es Karl unerträglich machte eine einzelne Sekunde weiter zu zuhören. Mühevoll setzte er ein Bein vor das Ander und schleppte sich ein Stück von der Gemeinde weg. Noah und Nickolas folgten ihm, ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern. „Vier.“ Sagte Karl mit zitternder Stimme als seine beiden Freunde bei ihm standen. „Was willst du uns damit sagen?“ Nickolas, Karls ältester Freund, sah erst ratlos zu Noah und dann zu Karl, er erschrak als er dessen gebrochen Blick sah. Karl versuchte noch einmal zu sprechen doch seine Stimme versagte so sehr das für Nickolas und Noah nur zwei Worte zu verstehen waren. „Sie… schwanger.“ Karl konnte all seine Gefühle nicht mehr zurück halten, er brach in Tränen aus, er dachte zurück an Magdalena… seine Magdalena. Er hatte niemals eine Kellnerin in seiner Kleinen Kneipe: „Zur Ecke“ gebraucht, doch ihren süßen lächeln konnte er noch nie wiederstehen, auch schon bevor er sich in sie verliebt hatte. In einer verregneten, kundenlehren Nacht in der Kneipe ist es dann einfach passiert… es sollte eigentlich nur eine freundschaftliche Umarmung werden, doch bei dem Gefühl ihrer weichen Haut, keimte immer mehr das Bedürfnis in ihm auf ihr einen Kuss zu geben und sie nicht mehr los zu lassen. Verzweifelt wandte sich Karl von seinen Freunden ab und rannte in die Kapelle. Die Menschen hatten sich mittlerweile wieder auf den Heimweg gemacht. Nickolas und Noah würden dies sicherlich jetzt ebenfalls tun, sie wussten dass ihr Freund die Zeit für sich nun brauchte. Er irrte durch denn kleinen Raum, taub von Gefühlen, ruhelos, hoffnungslos… als er ein eigenartiges schaben oder viel mehr noch ein kratzen hörte. Es ist unfassbar das sich selbst in, von Trauer gepackten Momenten die Neugierde des Menschen kaum bezwingen lässt. Das Geräusch kam aus dem Nachtbarraum. Langsam ging Karl zur Tür und öffnete sie. In dem kleine raum saß Pfarrer Braun und schien ein kleines handliches Filetiermesser zu schärfen, allen Anschein nach hatte er Karl nicht entdeckt denn er summte ein fröhliches Liedchen vor sich hin. Karl suchte das Zimmer weiter mit seinen Blicken ab und stellte mit erschrecken fest das es sich hier um den Raum handelte in dem die Leichen vor der Beerdigung noch eine zeit lang aufbewahrt werden. Ab der Wand befanden sich verschiedenste Schubladen und ein großer Balsamier Tisch auf den eigenartigerweise schon eine Leiche lag. Aber was könnte der Pfarrer hier nur wollen? Fragte er sich. Der Pfarrer stand auf und streckte sich etwas, für seine 80 Jahre war er noch erstaunlich beweglich. Er ging zu einer der Schubladen, von denn Karl bis zu diesem Augenblick vermutet hatte das darin irgendwelches Werkzeug aufbewahrt wurde, zog sie auf und holte eine kleine Kugel heraus. Erst als Karl genauer hin sah erkannte er dass es sich bei der Schublade wohl um eine Art Kühlkammer handeln musste. Nun sah sich Karl auch die Kugel etwas genauer an und entdeckte mit Entsetzen das es sich hier bei um ein Auge handelte. „Die Augen sind das Beste.“ Murmelte Pfarrer Braun vor sich hin und bis genüsslich in den Augapfel, der gelartige Flüssigkeit zerfloss über seinen Fingern, er begann sofort diese aufzulecken. Er lächelte sanft, was für Karl sehr schwer zu verstehen war, er wusste nicht was Pfarrer Braun zu eine Einstellung zu Leichen hatte und warum er das tat. Alles begann im Winter 55, die Sesengrauer Straßen wurden schon wenige Tage, nach dem Abschnitt von der Außenwelt, von der Angst und dem unbändigen Willen überleben zu wollen regiert. Geld besaß keinerlei Wert mehr, es zählte nur noch die Nahrung… und als diese allmählich zu Ende ging waren es die Tiere die als erstes daran glauben mussten. Doch als kaum ein Tier mehr lebte, starben bereits die ersten den elendigen Hungertod. Die Toten wurde alle samt zum jungen Pfarrer Jonas Ernst Braun gebracht, welcher gewissenhaft die Totenwache übernahm, wie es in Sesengrau seit je her Brauch ist. So verbrachte er die Nacht mit den Toten. Die Qual des hungers folterte ihn aufs grausamste, hätte ich doch nur ein Stück Brot oder etwas Fleisch, dachte er immer wieder und als er es vor Hunger nicht mehr ertrug, erkannte er es. Die Menschen… auch wen sie scheinbar nur noch aus Haut und Innereien bestanden, waren rein theoretisch essbar. Nach dem er den ekel bei diesem Gedanken überwunden hatte, nahm er sich ein Taschenmesser und schabte zu anfang nur etwas Haut ab, doch bald darauf schon traute er sich immer mehr und fand auch immer weiter Gefallen daran… den der Winter war lang und die Not wurde groß, so groß das bald schon weitere Menschen auf diese Idee kamen. Anfangs wies er die Verzweifelten noch ab, aber irgendwann flehten und bettelten einige so sehr da er es nicht mehr ertrug. Er ließ einige wenige, kaum ein dutzend, mit ihm essen. die Ausgehungerten stürzten sich wie Tiere auf das Fleisch. Es dauerte kaum drei Wochen bis sich diese kleine Gemeinschaft wie eine Sekte verhielt. Sie schotteten sich von der restlichen Gemeinde ab und warteten auf denn Tod der anderen um ihr eigenes überleben zu sichern, selbst wenn sie dafür etwas selbst nachhelfen mussten. Über all die Jahre schaffte es Pfarrer Braun nicht diese fasst schon lieb gewonnene Gewohnheit, das Fleisch der Toten zu essen, ab zu legen. Karl musste bei dieser Beobachtung einen Heftigen Brechreitz unterdrücken, währenddessen ging Pfarrer Braun zum Balsamier Tisch und deckte die Leiche ab. Gepackt von Emotionen Sprang Karl in den Raum hinein als er seine geliebte Magdalena auf den Tisch erkannte. Mit all seiner Kraft stieß er ihn von ihrer Leiche weg. Der überraschte Pfarrer Braun kroch so schnell wie möglich aus dem Zimmer, als er bemerkte das der Trauernde zu sehr mit seinen Emotionen Kämpfte. Er verriegelte den Raum, denn Pfarrer Braun wusste dass dieser nun keine Luft mehr in den Raum rein oder raus konnte… Karl würde langsam ersticken und sein Geheimnis wäre sicher, wenn er die Leichen wie sonst auch verschwinden ließe. Karl saß am Boden, in seinen Armen hielt er die leblose, noch unversehrte Magdalen. Vorsichtig strich er eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Lippen, ihre Wangen, ihre Augen… ihre wunderschönen Augen, alles wie im Leben, sie sah so aus als würde sie schlafen. Noch einmal drückte er ihren Kalten Körper an sich, küsste ihre Stirn und ihre Lippen… bis er langsam schläfrig wurde. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Ritual